


Amortentia alleged

by 21phanicingpotters



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hogwarts 8th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21phanicingpotters/pseuds/21phanicingpotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts for an 8th year of school. He finds himself stuck in a year long potions assignment where he doesn't even know what there making, and to top it all off he's been partnered with a certain pointy blond basterd by the name of Draco Malfoy who refuses to tell him. Things happen, people chance, and Harry gains a new perspective on an old foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia alleged

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Chapter one done. This took me a long time because I was still figuring out everything I wanted this fic to be but hopefully the updates will come a little faster :) it's p short so far because this is only the first chapter but I promise the other ones will be longer. This is my first fic so I apologize it it a little ew.

Harry James Potter was become increasingly bored in potions class. He had passed the “doodling a snitch in the corner of his page” boredom, and straight into the “I will need to rob Gringotts again in order to relinquish my sense of excitement” kind of boredom.

He had expected 8th year to be more...well...eventful.  
Sure, not having the constant fear of being killed by a murderous red eyed no nosed wizard was nice, yet it lacked a sort of adventure that Harry found himself craving. “I'd have thought that after seven years of things ranging from a stone that can make you immortal to hunting for horcruxes would have set you for life!” Hermione had chastised him when he expressed this concern to her half way through September. It was the beginning of October now.  
Summer had been bliss, but when he got back to Hogwarts it started to wear off. And it didn't help that the teachers started to coddle him, after all that he'd been through he found himself getting frustrated at their pity.  
Hell, not even bloody Malfoy had been acting normal for the most part. He was still a prick of course, but he was also just so much quieter, so much tamer. 

Harry's only saving grace in all this was Ginny. She was the only one who he felt was acting normal in any sense of the word.  
The only downfall was the fact that everyone had started assuming that they broke up. After a week of Parvati Patil not so subtly trying to drop hints as to ask what their relationship status was she finally burst out and yelled in the middle of the great hall “ARE YOU TO DATING OR NOT?!” Harry and Ginny had been startled by this question. Of course they were dating! What could cause anyone to think otherwise? When they expressed this to Parvati She had said (in exasperation) “well let's see, you never kiss, you never even hug for god's sake, and have you two ever even been on a proper date?! I don't even think anyone's seen you two stand closer than three feet since sixth year! You basically just act as though you're nothing more than best friends!”  
(Ron gave a scandalized noise at that last part)  
They haven't wanted to admit it but...that was true. They never really DID act like a couple. It was usually just affectionate hair tussles at the most for them. Come to think of it they hadn't really even kissed since a month or so after the war.  
After that they made a little more of an effort to show affection in front of people to keep the rumor mill quiet. The kisses had been uncomfortable yes, but that was probably just due to the fact that pda in any form had always made Harry slightly uncomfortable, he assured himself.

A sharp pain in his side roused him from his thoughts. Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs and was gesturing towards the front of the class with her head, seeing as both of her hands were occupied with taking notes and rubbing Rons knuckles.  
Harry looked to the front of the class where Slughorn stood.  
“I will now pair you up in partners. And no complaining I may add!”

“Wait, what's happening?” Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron as Slughorn began to call out the names of two people who proceeded to sit together.  
“I think he's giving out potion partners.” Ron said distractedly as he gazed down at Hermione's notes, hastily trying to copy them down.  
“No I heard that part, what I meant was what are we being paired for? What are we supposed to even be doing?” Harry said slightly distraught as Slughorn continued down the list.  
“We're gonna be partnered with someone to make-” 

Ron was interrupted by the potions teacher calling in a slightly louder voice to cut through their conversation. “Mr.Potter and Mr.Malfoy.” 

Harry's face dropped. “What?!” He whisper screamed to no one in particular.  
Ron snorted “sorry to say it mate but I think you've just been partnered with Malfoy for the rest of the year.”

“What do you mean ‘the rest of the year’?!” 

“Honestly Harry, you need to start paying attention! It's your own fault if you don't know what we're doing after Slughorn's half hour telling of instructions!” Hermione bud in with a furrow of her brow.

Ron gave a chuckle “you know, she is right Harry.”

“You think I DESERVE to be paired with bloody Malfoy for the rest of the year! I thought you wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, much less your best mate!” He said indignantly “never mind that now, just please tell me what we're doing so I don't look like an idiot.”

“You are an idiot.” Ron informed him in a factual tone.

“Shut it.”

Hermione shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh “you know what Harry? this is what you get for not paying attention in class. I'm not telling you.”

Harry mustered the dirtiest look he could and scowled at her. “You've changed Hermione.”

She gave weak smile “Yeah well people tend to do that.” She said airily.

Slughorn's voice boomed across the class once again “Ms.Granger and Mr.Weasley”

Harry gaped at them. “That's not fair! Why do you two get to be paired together while I'm stuck with a Ferret!”

“Because unfortunately enough the universe is content with nothing less than causing you pain and suffering.” Hermione said, still sporting a weak smile.

Harry accepted defeat and sank down in his chair, cursing to himself. 

Slughorn continued down the list, partnering students together two by two. Once he was finished he cleared his throat “Now if you would please move to sit with your partner.”

Harry nor Draco budged. ‘There's no way I'm sitting with that prick’ Harry thought. Draco threw him half a glare.

Professor Slughorn chuckled “Now that means you Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter.”

Harry grudgingly got up and took his time with getting his bag. He soon approached the nearly empty table, with the exception of Malfoy. Harry sat down making note to sit at least three feet away.

Draco glared at him again, but also again with only half the venom. He had been like this since he returned for eighth year. It was like he wasn't even trying to mock Harry anymore. Harry never thought that he would miss Malfoys insesent bullying but somehow he was. Sure he still threw names at him in the corridors and mocked his hair and glasses, but so much venom had been taken out of his words that the comments simple sounded weak or lame.

“Today you and your partner will simply be setting the crushed Belladonna petals and water mixture to a boil. So go ahead and get started!”  
Slughorn said in a tone that implied that he was finished with all instructions.

Harry of course, had no idea what ingredients or (even what potion for that matter) he was supposed to be working on. ‘This is stupid’ thought Harry irritatedly ‘why do we need two people just to gather ingredients? And why do we need two people to brew a poti-’ his thinking was cut of the sound of a drawling voice (it seemed quieter than it used to Harry thought subconsciously) 

“Potter, seeing as we'll have to be working together for the remainder of the year I think I'd best handle the more COMPLICATED procedures of this potion so as to assure we get at least a passing grade, though of course I'm sure such a dim wit as yourself will still find a way to screw up the simplest of tasks such as crushing Belladonna petals.” Malfoy said this all while reading the instructions in his potions book, he said it as if it was just an afterthought.

“Yet somehow a dim wit as myself still managed to easily outshine you in sixth year?”

“Pft, you've had to reach back two years just to create a retort? then again, I suppose one year compares easily to five others where I managed an O on every exam and O.W.L doesn't it?” Draco had his trademark smirk plastered onto his face, though it seemed a bit weary.

“Shut it Malfoy, let's just work on the potion.”

He gave an almost defeated sighed “Fine, go fetch the first ingredient.”

Harry pinked slightly as he said a little defensively “which is what?” 

Draco gave another sigh, though this time in exasperation “Honestly Potter dose a single educational word pass through that thick skull of yours?”

“Just tell me the ingredient Malfoy!”

He emitted a haughty grunt “bad temper to? Slow mind and anger issues usually don't mix well, you should get that checked out.”

Harry opened his mouth angrily to retort but Malfoy cut him off before he started “yet I suppose me passing unfortunately means cooperating with you, its four petals of Belladonna. Be sure to not grab the green ones, those are leafs not the actual petal.”

“I-” Harry stopped mid sentence and marched over to the store cupboard. Once he grabbed the petals he returned to his chair and moodily handed them to Malfoy.

“I've told you Potter, YOU will be the one crushing them. I've got the more complicated bit that involves adding exact measurements in at perfect timing.”

“Fine.” Harry said a little irritably. Taking the petals back he placed them into the mortar and began crushing them. After a few moments a pair of long white fingered pulled it out of his hands.

“No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong! You can't just crush them all about with no purpose, you have to be gentler and actually try to crush them not turn them into a paste!”

“Fine smart arse do it yourself then.”

“And let you take half the credit when it would undoubtedly be the best in the class? Certainly not.” he shoved the Mortar and Pestle back in Harry's hands. The two glared at each other. The bell range. Looking around Harry found that everyone had already succeeded in bringing there belladonna petals to a boil and only a few were still setting aside the potion base they had made. 

“Dear dear, I thought you two would be finished by now!” Slughorn now stood besides Harry looking down disappointedly at there cauldron full of only boiling water.” You two of my best students not counting Ms.Granger! Well, I suppose you'll just have to come back after classes to finish it, shouldn't take long. Sorry boys.” he patted Harry's shoulder in an apologetic manner.

“Thanks a lot Potter.” Malfoy muttered when Slughorn was out of earshot. The blond cleared out there cauldron and cleaned up there mess with the flick of his wand.

Before Harry could retort Draco had slipped out of the room.

How was he going to survive the year working with such a bloody git?

 

☆’.･.･:★’.･.･:☆’.･.･:★

 

It was just after 5:00 and classes had just concluded. Harry was strolling to the Gryffindor common room for a well deserved rest, Ron and Hermione at his side.  
Once they had reached the portrait of the fat lady Hermione turned to him.  
“I thought you had to go make up that potions work after class Harry.” She said in a wondering tone.

Harry gave an irritated grone and looked at the floor as if it had done him a personal wrong “I was trying to avoid it.”

“How do you ever expect to pass classes if you don't even intend on TRYING to do work?!”

“At this point I'm starting to think I'd get top marks without even having to show up, going after classes is really just extra credit for me when you think about it.” Harry said in a hopeful voice.

Hermione looked affronted “Harry James Potter if you think you can just-”

“Lay off him Hermione” Ron chimed in helpfully “would YOU want to be stuck in a room with the pointy blond git for an extra half hour?”

She furrowed her brow “Well, no. But this is important Harry! This counts for 90% of our whole potions grade, please just try.”

He sighed defeatedly “all right, all right, I'll go. But only so you don't spend all night badgering me about it.”

She gave a small smile and a little chuckle “thank you.” Hermione took Ron's hand? said “Bowtruckle” and disappeared through the portrait hole. 

Going slower than probably necessary, Harry walked to Slughorn's class. The corridors were mostly empty. Most people were either in their common room or trying to soak up the last drops of pleasant weather outside before it started to freeze.  
When he reached the classroom he placed his hand on the door and pushed it open.  
Once inside his eyes immediately fell on Draco Malfoy leaning on a desk, a book lazily hanging in his hand as he read. Harry couldn't help but notice that a few strands of his white blond hair hung haphazardly in his face. His pale grey eyes were focused and moved back and forth across the page as he read, they darted up to meet Harry's in an instant.  
“Congratulations Potter, after only Half an hour you've managed to find the potions classroom you've been coming to every day for a good portion of your schooling.” He drawled, putting the book down and crossing his arms.

Harry glared “I didn't get lost, I was just avoiding having to see a certain pointy blond bastard.”

“Ha! Is that the best you can do?”

Harry gave him a dirty look “I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to, let's just work on the potion so we can leave.”

“Agreed”

Deciding it best not to stir up an argument Harry grabbed everything they needed and began crushing the petals.  
Malfoy took out his cauldron and muttered “Aguamenti” it filled with water.  
He prodded the bottom of the now water filled cauldron with his wand and said “Incindio” as the fire lit he sat down.

Harry could soon feel Draco's eyes on him. they gave Harry a shiver.He assumed that he knew what Malfoy was thinking and asked “what am i doing wrong now?” in the best imitation of a polite voice as he could. 

“believe it or not Potter, but for once you're not completely mutilating our potion ingredients.”

Harry looked up surprised.  
“Do I dare believe that was a complete?”

Draco snorted “I wouldn't go that far Potter. It's just not a direct insult.”

“Coming from you, might as well be a complement.”

Malfoy gave a short laugh.  
They stayed in silence for the remainder of time that Harry crushed the Belladonna.  
Soon the petals were a fine powder.  
“Give them to me so I can add them in.” 

Harry obeyed and passed the crushed ingredient over. The water had reached a simmer when Draco flipped a few pages in his potion book. He took pinches and added them to the water every ten seconds, looking at the book between putting the petals in.  
This time it was Harry staring. It was strange to see a quiet Draco. The git seemed to never stop talking, yet here he sat making a potion in silence.  
He looked away and instead focused on the clock. They had been in here for half an hour already though it felt like less.  
A bubbling noise made him look back over. The potion had finally started to boil and had turned a faint lilac.  
“Well I suppose that's it Potter. You can leave, I'll clean this all up.” He began to set the cauldron aside and put everything away. It was strange how he did it by hand when he could have simply relied on the flick of a wand but Harry chose not to question it. He simply muttered a “goodbye.” And left the classroom.


End file.
